batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cat (Anne Hathaway)
Catwoman was portrayed by Anne Hathaway in The Dark Knight Rises. Biography ''The Dark Knight Rises'' Masquerading as a maid service employee Selina Kyle infiltrates Wayne Manor during a special function hosted by the Wayne foundation dedicated to Harvey Dent. Selina is tasked by Alfred to bring a tray of food up to the east room of the manor. While their Selina explores one of the rooms that contains a safe where she dust off a set of fingerprints belonging to Mr. Wayne and copied them down unto a pinter toner in addition she cracks open the safe and finds set of fabulous white pearl necklace which she takes and wears around her neck and is confronted by the withered down appearance of Bruce Wayne who informs her that the pearls belonged to his Mother and she can't have them. Selina toys with Bruce before she over powers him and climbs unto a window ledge and performs a backflip landing safely on the ground below outside the manor where she then discards her maid outfit and grabs a ride with A Congressman. Selina arrives at a bar where she brings the Congressman in who she had kidnapped and place him their as her insurance while she meets with Stryver a hitman for John Daggett who'd hired Selina for the job. In return Selina would received a USB device that would erase her existence from every database in the world. Selina hands him a set of Wayne's prints but Stryver plans to double-cross Selina. Anticipating this Selina set into motion a trap by luring the police force to their location by having Stryver use the congressman cell phone to summon Holly Robinson to deliver the thumb print. Selina manages to take down a few of Stryver's men just as the police arrive and she pretends to be a victim as she escapes into the night. A night later Selina attends a charity gala hosted by Miranda Tate where she attempts to steal from another wealth socialite during a ballroom dance but is interrupted by Bruce Wayne. During the dance Selina warns Bruce of "A storm coming..." Bruce manages to retrieve his mother's necklace but not before Selina steal his keys to his car by distracting him with a kiss before she parts ways from him. Selina now guised in a formfitting cat burglar outfit goes to Daggett's penthouse and cracks his safe hoping to retrieve her prize. She is momentarily distracted by a tv report featuring "The Return of Batman" which seems to delight her. Upon resuming her task she opens the safe only to discover it is empty. Selina angrily awaits for Daggett to enter the room where she then grabs him and pins him up against a wall where she interrogates him about the whereabouts of the device. Stryver pulls up behind her with a gun pointed to her head followed by a group of bodyguards. Selina kicks Stryver in the knee with her steel heel on her stiletto boot and pushes Daggett out the window unto a scaffold that leads down to a sub-roof where she continues to interrogate Daggett only to learn the device doesn't exist . At that moment Selina is surround by a group of trained mercenaries. Batman appears on the scene and saves her life together they fight the group. Selina draws a gun on one of them but Batman disarms her and tells her "No guns, no killing". As more mercenaries now equipped with ammunition appear followed by Bane. Batman grabs Selina and together they escape in The Bat. Batman takes Selina to far distance abandoned rooftop where he asked her to reveal what she had done with Bruce Wayne's fingerprints. Selina tells him that she sold them to Daggett unaware of what he's planning to do with them but she believe their a link between them and the stock exchange robbery. Selina then disappears before Batman realizes it. Bruce later visit's Selina at her apartment after he is declared bankrupt when Daggett uses his stolen fingerprints to commit economic forgery in an attempt to buy Wayne Enterprises. Bruce ask for Selina's help in finding Bane, while also not revealing his secret. He offers the device that will give her a clean slate, though she is doubtful but eventually accepts. Selina then meets up with Batman in the subway tunnels and leads him to Bane by taking down Bane's the underground patrol unit first ,however Selina betrays Batman by locking him within the sewer system drainage area with Bane. Where she witness Bane brutally beats Batman's body physically and break his back while also discovering that Batman is in fact Wayne, all the while shedding a tear, implying that she regrets her decision to betray Batman. Selina attempted to escape Gotham via airport, but she was intercepted by John Blake, who cuffed her and interrogated her on Bane and Batman's fate. She merely replies that he should be afraid of Bane as she is and that she is not sure if they have killed Bruce. Selina is sent to b Blackgate penitentiary until she is freed with all the other prisoners by Bane during his siege upon Gotham. Selina begins to have misgivings concerning her beliefs now that the "Storm" had arrived. She saves a kid from some thugs and is confronted by a returned Bruce Wayne, who once again asks for her help in defeating Bane and hands her the device she had wanted, giving her motivation for aiding him. To assist her, Batman gives her the Batpod, though Selina begs him to escape with her, as he no longer owes the people now that he's given them everything, but he refuses. Selina uses the Batpod to destroy the rubble blocking a tunnel out of Gotham and goes back to help in the climactic final battle. She arrives just in time to kill Bane, and she and Batman chase after Talia al Ghul, the true mastermind behind everything. Selina takes care of the vehicles on land while Batman, in The Bat, focuses on driving Talia off the road, and succeeds. Seeing no choice, Batman concludes that he must use The Bat to carry the nuclear bomb Talia was carrying over the bay, where it will explode harmlessly. Knowing that Batman will not survive the ordeal, Selina kisses him goodbye as he flies off. The bomb explodes overseas and Batman is named dead. However, it turns out that Selina and Bruce are living together in Italy, where Alfred sees them eating in a restaurant. Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In The Dark Knight Rises, she is never referred to as Catwoman, instead being referred to only as Selina Kyle or The Cat. *The Cat was the name used by Catwoman in her first comic book appearance. Gallery TDKR Selina.jpg TDKR Selina gun.jpg TDKR Selina cuffs.jpg TDKR-prisonSelina.jpg TDKR Selina and Alfred.jpg DKR Bruce and Selina.jpg TDKR5 1280.jpg Catwoman Anne Hathaway.jpg TDKR2 1280.jpg TDKRCatwoman.jpg TDKRCatwoman1.jpg TDKR 1280.jpg TDKR3 1280.jpg DKR Catwoman.jpg TDKR4 1280.jpg TDKR-catwoman.jpg TDKR Catwomanart.jpg TDKR X9aOG.jpg DKRCatwoman.jpg Category:The Dark Knight Rises Characters